I'll Join You
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: I'll never forgive the man who shot him that night. It would probably make him happy to see what I was about to do. But I didn't care. I couldn't live without Edward. I can't live without him. So I'm joining him. E&B. TRAGEDY. HUMAN. BONUS CHAPTER UP!
1. Don't Leave Please

_Yeah. I wrote another story. This will be like, three chapters long. I have everything thought out. So this will be finished by Friday. It's not going to end well. I have to say that. I was in a sad kinda mood. Don't yell at me for doing this. :/_

_Anyway. I hope you guys like it. It's sad. You may cry. _

_(:_

_LAZF_

_**DISCLAIMER: not stephenie.**_

_**ALL HUMAN  
**_

* * *

_**What would I do if you leave? **_

_**I'd miss you, I believe.**_

_**That's what I'd do if you leave.**_

_**Emotions are kept under my sleeve.**_

_**So my prayers to you I'd give.**_

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

What was he thinking? We could have stayed inside the restaurant and called someone to pick us up. Port Angeles wasn't safe at night.

I would know.

Edward and I stood hand-in-hand under the small restaurant's green awning. He wanted to walk to the bus station a few blocks away. I usually wouldn't mind walking in the rain. Usually we had dinner at a restaurant in the middle of town. But this night we'd gone to a place on the outskirts. I didn't want to walk for we'd have to venture through the cold, dark, damp alleyways.

"Bella, I'll be right next to you. I won't let anything happen to you," then he turned to me and pushed his forehead on mine. I looked deeply into his green eyes, so bright in the dark night. "I promise."

It's so hard to say no when he's like this. I want so badly to believe him. I knew he'd keep me safe. But what about him? I couldn't protect him. I'd hurt myself in the attempt. I just could not stand the thought of him getting hurt in place of me.

"Edward," I mumbled. "I don't think it's a good idea. Alice or Emmett or somebody could come get us."

"Bella. I will keep you safe. It's a few blocks. Not even in the worse part of town. Believe me. I'd never make you do something I didn't think was completely safe for you. Please believe me," he said, holding my face, softly, close to his. I sighed.

"I do believe you. I really do," I whispered.

"Then what's wrong, love? Something must be upsetting you."

He was right. But would I tell him? He'd then give me some long speech about how he'd keep himself safe. Always saying his scarier than a lot of things in these woods.

"Just..nothing. Nothing. Can we go now? I'm extremely tired," I yawned. He laughed and kissed my lips. So soft. So warm. They made me forget all my fears. It made me forget what I was just whining about. What I was just doing. What I was just thinking. All I could think about was right here. Right now. In his arms.

Then he pulls away. He laughed quietly and ran his fingers softly down my face. "Sorry, love, but we need to get going. It's getting late."

I sighed, mad to be back to the normal world. When I was with him, it felt as if we were in our own world. Nothing or no one could hurt or bother us. I held my body to his and wrapped my weak arms tight to his body. I stared out into the street. The rain had picked up and you could clearly hear thunder off into the distance, getting closer and closer to us. I looked up to him, surprised to see him looking down at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. This wouldn't be too bad.

We walked out into the rain and it surprisingly let up. He kept a tight grip on my hand and I stayed as close as I could to him. We had walked two blocks and everything had been fine.

"See? There's the bus station right there. We'll make it just in time for the next bus up to Forks, and then we'll go home," he smiled, pointing ahead. I sighed in relief. I should really stop worrying over things.

As we neared the station, a cry was hear from a nearby alleyway. Edward looked at me and then put his hand up.

"Stay right here. If something happens to you, scream," he told me. I nodded. Suddenly, I was terrified. Not for me. But for him. Like I was about to loose him. He started walking towards the alley.

"Edward!" I ran to him and jumped on him, pushing my lips onto his. He kissed back for a moment, then pulled away, setting me down.

"What was that for, love? Are you okay?" he asked, worried. I searched frantically for a lie.

"I just…just wanted to kiss you. Be careful," I whispered. He smiled and turned towards the alleyway.

Like I would stay where he told me.

I walked quietly to the edge of the wall and peeked around to see what was happening. A young girl, probably 17, was pushed up against the cold brick wall. A man was pushing her up against the wall and touching her in a way that would make any girl's skin crawl. I was instantly scared.

And Edward was going towards him.

"Hey," Edward called out. "Leave her alone."

The man looked over at Edward and then back at the girl. "This your girl?"

"No. Let her go," he said again, getting meaner, but still keeping his cool. The man laughed.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" he scuffed. I didn't look to see what he was doing to make her scream out. I was keeping my eyes on my husband.

"Look. Let her go. I can write you a large check. Just let her go," Edward pleaded. The man laughed.

"Look, _kind sir_, I don't need money. I have money. I want _this _girl," he said. Edward stalked closer.

"Dude. You seriously better get away," he said, pushing the girl behind his back.

_Oh no,_ my mind yelled. _This isn't going to be good._

"Let. Her. Go."

That was it. I wasn't going to let him hurt himself. I'd go down with him.

"Edward!" I said, coming around the corner. The man looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Bella, love, go to the bus station. I'll be there soon," he called back to me, his eyes pleading. I shook my head and went up to his side.

"Sir. Please. Just let her go," I begged. He laughed.

"So you think that since I won't listen to you big 'ol boyfriend, I'll listen to your weak ass?" he laughed. I sunk closer to Edward's side.

"Don't talk about her like that," Edward said, extremely angry now. The man let go of the girl and stalked towards Edward. The girl ran off screaming. At least she was safe.

Now I had to make sure my husband was.

"How much money do you want?" Edward asked, getting out his checkbook. The man hit the checkbook out of his hand. He then pushed Edward up against the bricks, his head smashing against it.

"Let him go!" I screamed, grabbing the man's arm and trying to pry it off. The proceeded to push his elbow back, knocking me to the ground. I got back up immediately. Edward and the man were exchanging punches. I looked at the man's other hand, which was snaking towards his pocket.

Oh _no._

"Edward! Watch out!" I screamed, but was too late.

It all happened so fast. The man's arm grabbed the item in his pocket and put it at stomach level_. _Edward screamed he loved me, threw a punch at the man's face, and then a shot rang out. Edward dropped to the ground and the man ran.

The first thing I did was call 911. They said they were on their way, and that all I had to do was keep him breathing.

I ran to Edward, trying to comfort him. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was cry and tell him everything was going to be okay. He leaned against me, holding his stomach and taking quick breaths.

"B-B-B-e-ll-a," he stuttered, then groaned in pain. I cried even harder.

"Edward. You need to not talk and keep breathing. Keep breathing," then I pulled him tight against my body. "Keep breathing. Keep breathing. I love you. I love you. Don't leave me."

I continued to cry to him when the ambulance arrived. The paramedics pulled me out of the way and tried to save him. As they got him on the stretcher, I fell back against the wall and cried. I took out my cell phone and dialed Alice's cell.

_Hello?_

I didn't try to hide my tears. "Alice. Alice. Please. Come to the hospital in Port Angeles."

_Why? Bella, what's going on? Are you okay? Is Edward okay?_

This is where I lost it.

"Edward's been shot! He tried to save someone and then someone shot him! Hurry, Alice!" I sobbed.

Alice was quiet. Finally, I could hear her start to sob.

_W-We'll b-be there s-soon._

And the line went dead.

I covered my eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the paramedics yelling and the ambulance sirens. I thought of good things. How soft his hands were on me. How the way I felt when he had his arms around me. The way he could make me smile just by looking at me.

And then I realized he may never do those things again.

I then passed out.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

I awoke on an uncomfortable couch. I could hear quiet sobbing around me. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, making my head spin. Everyone was here, and they were staring at me with red, puffy eyes. My heart dropped. I felt Alice sit down next to me and wrap her arms around me.

"You okay, Bella?" she asked. I nodded.

"Not at all," I said truthfully, my eyes starting to water.

"Nobody is, Bella. But we gotta be strong. Edward is a strong guy. I want you to understand that," she whispered to me. I felt more pairs of arms come around me. I looked around. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie where all in a circle around me.

A real family.

A real family about to loose a member.

Then I broke into tears and leaned against the nearest shoulder. Everyone was sobbing quietly. I was the loudest one. That was to be expected.

Everyone finally broke off to their own spaces to think. I walked over to the farther corner in the room and sat down. I pulled my knees up and hid my face behind them, trying to hid my tears.

I sat there for hours. I cried until I couldn't anymore. I thought. Endless thoughts. Dark thoughts. Things I've never thought about before. And it didn't scare me. I welcomed it.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see a person in a white coat coming over to me. The rest of my family was staring at him from across the room. He kneeled down in front of me.

"You're Isabella, correct?" he asked. I simply nodded. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Would you like to come see Edward?" he asked.

I stood up as fast as I could and nodded. I followed behind him quietly down the hallways to the Intensive Care Unit. He stopped me outside the door.

"Bella. Be advised that he is barely conscious. He keeps slipping in and out. And Bella," he stopped, waiting for me to look at him. I did so. He took a deep breath. "I haven't told the rest of the family yet. He keeps saying 'Bella', so I came to get you. Bella, he probably will not make it."

My heart dropped. I couldn't speak. I almost couldn't breath.

"A-Are you sure?" I stuttered, barely in a whisper. He nodded. He walked out of the doorway and motioned for me to go in.

It all felt slow motion for me. I walked in and my heart broke as I saw him. He lay in his bed, facing away from me. His chest would rise and fall occasionally. He looked so weak and broken. I couldn't stand it. But if these were his last moments, and I couldn't _stand _to think it, I would spend it with him.

I sat down next to him, being careful not to hurt him anymore than the pain he was in now. I lightly took his hand in mine. He was so much colder than his usual warm temperature. He begun to stir, and slowly turned his head towards me. His face was still beautiful, but he was exhausted. I raised my other hand to touch his face.

"Bella," he barely said. My eyes started to water. He frowned.

"Don't…cry…love," he choked out.

"I can't help it, Edward. I'm loosing you. I can't stand to loose you," I was close to loosing it. His other hand slowly raised to my face and his hand cupped the side of my face. His index finger wiped away my tears. "I need you."

He was silent, just staring into my eyes. I could tell he was going to give up soon. I had to keep him alive as long as possible.

"Say..something…please," he whispered. I took a deep breath.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I want you to know that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you that first day at school. I had never felt the way I did. You made my life worth living. You made me feel that, with you by my side, I, no, _we_, could do anything and everything this world had to offer. I just…I just don't know what to say. No. I love you, Edward. I always have. I always will. I just don't want to loose you. Not now. Not early. You can't go now. You haven't experienced life like you should," I was crying hard now.

"Bella," he said, then took a deep, long breath. "I've lived life. You made my life. I would not trade it for anything in the world. You made me feel alive. You brought me out of my darkest days. I love you, Isabella Swan. I always have. I always will. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but you need to not be sad. Don't cry over me."

"I c-can't help it," I sobbed. He smiled, despite the tears running down his face.

"Come close, Bella," he said. I put my face close to his.

"Kiss me. Once more. Please," he asked.

I pushed my lips lightly onto his, and tears streamed down my face as I realized that this would be the last time I'd kiss him. The last time he'd smile. The last time I'd hear his beautiful voice. The last time I'd see his eyes.

I was about to lose the love of my life.

I pulled away and lightly trailed my finger's on his face.

He stared straight into my eyes. This was it.

"Tell my family I love them, Bella. Tell them I'm sorry I had to do this. And Bella," he paused, closed his eyes, groaned in pain, then opened them back up.

"I love you. Everyday of forever. Just like I promised."

His eye started closing. The monitor's beeping started to slow down rapidly.

"Edward?" I shook his hand. The beeping slowed even more. "Edward? Edward! Please!"

I continued to call his name. I kissed his face; his neck; his hair. I cried. So much.

"I love you," I murmured, burring my face in his neck.

And then the beeping stopped, and his chest stopped moving.

Edward was dead.

The love of my life, my soul, my real purpose, was dead.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliff._

_*hands over tissues*_

_Next chapter will be up soon. (:_

_LAZF  
_


	2. You're Alive!

_Hey guys. Just finished chapter two. It's two in the morning. (: hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It may be a little bit longer than three chapters. I keep getting ideas. But the ending won't change. :P_

_**Song For This Chapter: Only You Can Love Me This Way-Keith Urban**_

_**DISCLAIMER: not stephenie. i don't think stephenie would kill off edward cullen. :/**_

_Sorry Edward!_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Jenalaylay. Cause I WILL finish this one. (:**_

_LAZF_

* * *

_**That you're always in my heart**_

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**And when it all becomes too much**_

_**You're never far behind**_

_**And there's no one that comes close to you**_

_**Could ever take your place**_

_**Cause only you can love me this way**_

I backed out of the room slowly. Nurses and doctors swarmed around him, attempting to bring him back. But he wasn't coming back.

He'd never be back.

I turned to run until I ran into Alice's body. She was crying just as hard as I was. The rest of the Cullens quietly guided me into a small waiting room. There were a few couches that we all squeezed onto and cried. No one talked. No one made eye contact. We just cried.

At least an hour passed before somebody came in. It was a tall man with blonde hair. He introduced himself as James. He was going to help us set up the funeral.

"I'm so sorry for the loss, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Edward was a good friend of mine," he said quietly. They simply nodded.

He took out a notepad and a pen. "Okay. First. Did Mr. Cullen have a will?"

"Yes," I squeaked out. He looked over at me.

"Do you know where it is?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. It's in his room. In his closet. It's locked away. We both went over it two months ago."

"The whole family made theirs. I'd had a lot of deaths at the hospital that week. I just felt as if we all should have made them," Carlisle added.

"You're his wife, Bella, correct?" he asked me. Tears welded up in my eyes. I nodded.

It lasted for about an hour. We went over almost every single detail we could. The color of the flowers would be blue, since that was his favorite color on me. We would each say something. Tell about the happy times.

I didn't know if I'd make it through that.

I was barely there, though. I couldn't get a grasp on what just happened. I continued to stare at the door, hoping and praying that this was all a misunderstanding. That the man I said goodbye wasn't Edward. That the real Edward, the one I know and love _so _much, would walk through the door, his body completely healthy. He'd be smiling. His green eyes would be shining. He'd hold his hand out, and I'd take it. He'd pull me against him and hold me tightly. Telling me he'd never let go. Never hurt himself again.

But it never happened.

And it never would.

"Uhm, excuse me," I said quietly. I got up and walked swiftly out the room. I had to go somewhere. I just didn't know where to go.

I walked outside the hospital and looked straight forward at the patch of woods on the other side of the parking lot. I would go there.

I walked towards the patch of green in a zombie-like state. I wasn't watching for people. I wasn't watching for cars.

If something were to kill me now, I'd gladly accept it.

I'd never had suicidal thoughts before. Never. I always have feared death. I had too much to live for.

But now all I lived for was gone, and I was thinking more and more.

I could do it. It seemed reasonable. Everyone would understand. I'm nothing without Edward. But I couldn't do it now. I'd have to make it through the funeral. I don't know why. There was just a force pulling me towards the ceremony. Like I _had _to be there. I had to honor him. I had to tell the world what he was like. Why he was such a good person.

A honk interrupted my thoughts. I looked to the left to see a person yelling at me.

I ignored him. I simply walked to the end of the pavement to where the grass was damp and wet. It was still early morning, so the woods were dark. I didn't care. I welcomed the darkness.

I walked deeper and deeper. I didn't care how far I went. Finally, I tripped on something and stayed down. I curled up into a ball on the damp floor and closed my eyes, letting tears slip through.

I wondered what he was thinking as he left. Was he happy? Probably not. Or maybe he was. Who was he thinking about? Himself? The pain? His family? Me? Was he just giving up? Or could he have made it through?

He was probably in so much pain, though. He looked like it. I hated keeping him from his relief, though.

Thinking about him was hurting me so much. But I couldn't help it. I still just can't grasp that he was dead. That Edward Cullen, the man I trusted, the man I couldn't stop thinking about, the man I _loved_, was dead. Gone. Not breathing.

And soon I would be too.

I laid on the ground for hours. I watched the sun come up. I watched the clouds pass by on the sky.

"I know you're up there," I called out quietly. "I know you're watching me. I bet you're smiling. I bet your eyes are shining so bright. I hope you're happy up there, cause I'm not. I'm loosing my mind, Edward. I still can't believe I lost you."

I took a deep breath and put on the best smile I could.

"I'll be joining you soon. I can promise you that."

I then laid down against the cool ground, and fell asleep.

_**Alice's POV**_

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and walked over to my adopted mother. I put my arm around her thin shoulders.

"You okay, Mom?" I whispered. She shook her head.

"So much to do in so little time. I want the funeral on his wedding anniversary. That's only four days away," she said, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"We can do it. There's enough of us," I reassured her. I knew we could. We'd do anything for Edward.

"Oh, I can't imagine what Bella's going through right now," she whispered, and started to sob. I took her in my arms and cried along with her.

Bella was a strong girl, but not for this. She'd just lost Edward. They had a bond I had never seen on anyone in the world. She'd always talk about him. How great he was. How kind he was. What sweet thing he did for her the day before. She wasn't going to take this easily.

Carlisle, my adoptive father, came over and put his arms around us.

"Where's Bella?" he asked. I shrugged.

"She left. I'll call her," I started to walk away. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alice? Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm doing okay. I'll be okay. I'm just worried about Bella," I whispered.

"That's why I needed to see her. I want her to talk to someone. Even if it's me, or you, or just someone."

"There's only one person she wants to talk to," I said quietly.

"Just find her for me, Alice. Please," and he walked away to go comfort Esme, who had broken into tears again. I walked out the front doors (I had horrible service in the hospital) and pulled out my phone. I dialed Bella's cell number and looked up at the sky.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Hi! You've reached my cell. Sorry, I can't make it to the phone…__**because I've got her held hostage!**__ Edward, stop! Anyway. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._

_**Beep!**_

I started crying, again. He sounded so carefree. It was so hard to believe that he was gone.

I hung up the phone and tried again, hoping she'd pick up so I wouldn't have to hear her voicemail again.

_**Bella's POV**_

I could feel the vibrations from my cell phone in my pocket. I really had no reason to answer it. I just wanted to be alone.

But part of me was telling me to pick it up. That it could be some form of good news.

I took it out and sighed when I saw Alice had called. Then it begun to vibrate again, as she started calling again. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

_Bella? Where are you? Are you okay?_

"I'm in the woods. I'm fine."

_Well, I need you to come back to the hospital. I don't want you out there alone._

Thanks for thinking of me, Alice. "Is he still…."

_Yes. I'm so sorry, Bella._

We both begun to sob. "I'll be there soon."

_I'll be waiting._

And she hung up.

I got up, still so exhausted, and begun walking towards the hospital. I hadn't ventured too far.

I was about half way through, something stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella? Bella!" someone called my name.

My heartbeat picked up. I could breath again. I could hear clearly.

"Bella! Did I hear you?" he called out.

I looked around. "Ed…Edward?"

I looked into the trees and my knees buckled at what I saw. He was there. In perfect condition. He saw me and smiled brightly.

"Bella. I found you! You had me worried sick!"

I ran towards his open arms, more alive then ever. He was _alive_! He took me in his arms and spun me around in circles. I wrapped my arms around his stomach so tight, never planning to let go. Ever. I'd never loose him again.

"Bella. I missed you so much," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I cried, tears of joy, at the sound of his voice.

"You're alive. You're alive," I repeated over and over again. He laughed.

"I've never felt more alive then I am right now, Bella," he laughed, and placed his finger under my chin and made me look at him. I choked up at the sight of those eyes. They weren't tired and beaten like I'd last seen them. They were brighter than the stars themselves.

"I love you," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips onto his. They were so inviting. So soft. So warm. I would never stop kissing him. I would never leave him. Never again.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" Alice's far-away voice filled the air. I pulled away and looked to the north, then back to Edward's smiling face.

"Let's go," He smiled, taking my hand. We begun to run towards Alice's voice.

"We're coming, Alice!" I yelled. Edward laughed and threw his head back. He looked as if he was the happiest person in the world.

That's what I felt myself.

Just as we were about to reach her, we both stumbled over a root in the ground. We both hit the ground on our stomachs. I looked over at Edward to make sure he was okay.

Then I saw.

He was gone.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice kneeled down next to me. I sat up and didn't speak. I looked around and reached around. Were had he gone?

"Alice? Alice, didn't you see him? Edward! He was just here! With me!" I looked at her frantically. She frown and shook her head slowly.

And then I realized that he wasn't alive at all.

* * *

_Poor Bella. :( See how I added a little New Moon in there? Yepp. Haha._

_Anyway. **REVIEW! **Why do you not review? People don't understand what reviewing means to an author. Dang._

_Chapter three up soon!_

_LAZF  
_


	3. Memories

_Hello readers! (: Sorry this took so long. I've been camping all week. I've had my laptop, but sadly, no internet :( And my screen is breaking so it's hard to type haha. Well, I have this story finished, but I will not be posting the final chapters all at once. I'm making you review. SO DO IT (:_

_Song for this chapter: **Gone So Young-Amber Pacific**_

_**DISCLAIMER: not stephenie.**_

_**AND OMG. They replaced Victoria. Fuck you Summit. :(  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**I never thought that this could go**_

_**And take me away from all I know**_

_**And leave me to think I'm on my own**_

_**But your love will take me, you were the one**_

_**Who sat through nightsYou held me tightAnd made sure I'm okay**_

_**And I thank you for the love you gave to me**_

_**Alice's POV**_

I shook my head slowly at Bella. Edward wasn't next to her. She looked so happy running towards me, with her hand outstretched like she was holding someone else's hand.

She was already imagining things.

I helped her get up and walked her back to the hospital. She stayed quiet, just crying to herself. Seeing her hurt like this hurt me too. She was my best friend. And right now that's what she needed.

Well, not exactly.

Esme came and took her away from me so I could talk to Carlisle in private. I walked quietly to his office on the third floor. I stood in the elevator with a small little girl, probably six or seven, who was sitting in the corner crying. I kneeled down next to her. Carlisle could wait.

"Hey, hey," I said quietly, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie. Where's your parents?"

She looked up at me. She had bright blue eyes, which were now red and puffy.

"I-I-I don't know," she sniffed.

"Sweetie. Did you run away from them?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She nodded her head.

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

She looked up at me and nodded her head. I stood up and helped her up and took her hand. We walked out onto the third floor and over to a small, isolated couch in the corner of the room. She sat down and I sat down next to her. She continued to sniffle.

"Okay, sweetie. What's your name?" I asked.

"Sarah."

"That's a very pretty name, Sarah. My name's Alice," I smiled. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Like Alice in Wonderland?" she asked. I laughed.

"Kinda," I smiled.

"What are you here for, Alice? Are you sick?" she asked me. She took my hand and begun to mess with my fingers. I smiled.

"No. I'm here for my brother," I said quietly. She looked into my eyes.

"Oh. I was here for my mommy," she said, tightening the grip her small hands had on mine. I felt a drop of water fall on my hand. "She had cancer."

I frowned. How could that happen to such a young girl. She probably didn't understand anything that was going on.

"My daddy said that mommy went to visit God and that I wasn't aloud to see her. I know what death is. Mommy's had cancer for a long time. I learned a lot. Daddy just wouldn't tell me," she said, and began to sob. I put my arm on her shoulder. "She wasn't old. Young people aren't supposed to die."

_I know_, I said to myself.

"Sarah. My brother. His name was Edward. He was one of the sweetest, most kindest person you could ever meet. He was at dinner with his wife yesterday and a man shot him. He was only 19," I said, quickly wiping away my tears. She looked up at me.

"Is he visiting God, too?" she asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yep. But, you can't be sad about your mommy dying. She's probably very happy now. Look," I pointed up to the ceiling, which was made of glass. "See the clouds?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What about them?"

"Your mommy is up on those clouds, watching down over you. If you are ever scared, or sad, just look up at the sky. And remember your mommy."

She pointed up at a passing cloud. "My mommy's on that one. And see that one? The one by the sun?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. What about the one by the sun?"

She looked straight at me. "That's where Edward is."

_**Bella's POV**_

I wished Alice would hurry up. When she came back from speaking with Carlisle, we could go home. I was sick of these white walls. I never wanted to come back to this place. Never.

I didn't dare tell anyone about what happen in the woods. They'd have me locked up, then I wouldn't be able to complete this wicked plan I had set in my head.

Esme told me the funeral was in four days. I could wait that long, at least. It would be a long, sleepless four days, though.

I felt my pocket start vibrating. I took my phone out and saw that I had a voicemail from Charlie.

_Charlie. I had totally forgotten about him. He was probably worried._

I called his work number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? Chief Swan of the Forks Police Dep-"

"Dad. It's me."

"Oh! Bells! Thank god! Where are you? You were supposed to be home last night! Are you okay?" he asked me. I started getting a headache. So many questions.

"Dad. I'm…I'm..not so well, I guess. Uhm, I was at the hospital last night," I mumbled. My eyes were getting wet. I couldn't cry while talking to him.

He gasped. "What? Why are you at the hospital? Are you there alone? Why hasn't Edward brought you home?"

His name sent me over the edge. I began sobbing and I wasn't able to speak clearly.

"D-D-Dad. E-Edward isn't c-coming home," I cried.

"Wha-Why?"

"He got shot last night."

Charlie was quiet. "Bella. Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"No. I'll be home soon. I'm here with the Cullens."

We were both silent. All I could hear is his quiet breathing.

"Bells," he finally spoke. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry."

"Have they found the guy?"

I hadn't thought about him since Edward dropped to the ground last night. Now, as I thought of him, I felt my sadness turning into hate. I hated this man. He had killed the one I loved. I wanted to hunt this man down, and do exactly what he did to Edward.

But I would never tell Charlie that.

"I don't think so," I mumbled.

"Well, I'll get right on it, Bella. Tell me when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"I love you, Bells," he said quietly.

"Me too, Dad," I said, and hung up my phone. I put it back in my pocket and looked up to see Alice walking towards me.

"Hey," she sat down next to me. I waved weakly.

"How you feeling?" she asked. I shrugged.

"The same." Angry. Lonely. Depressed. Suicidal.

"Same here. I met this little girl in the elevator," she said.

"Creep," I half smiled. She smiled weakly at me.

"Hey, there's part of the Bella that I know and love," she smiled.

_Not really_, I thought.

"Ha. Yeah. Who was the little girl?" I asked, switching the subject.

"Her name was Sarah. She was like, seven maybe? I don't know. Her mom died of cancer. I was telling her how her mommy was on the clouds in the sky, watching her," she looked over at me. "I told her about Edward. You know what she said?"

I didn't want to know. Not at all. "What?"

"That the cloud closest to the sun is the one Edward is on."

I guess I could think of it that way. But Alice, or Sarah didn't know, that soon enough, I'd be on that cloud with him.

"That's nice."

She sighed and walked over to Esme. They talked for a second and then came over to me.

"You ready to go home?" Esme asked me. I nodded and stood up.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Would you like to stay at our house?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"But I need to stop home, first. See Charlie," I mumbled. Esme nodded.

Carlisle, Alice, Esme and I all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and made the hour long journey back to Forks. It was going to be so hard to go into Edward's room tonight, but I had to do it. I had to get the will myself, it was part of our deal.

"_If anything ever happens to either me or you," Edward said, locking up our wills in a safe and putting it up in a high shelf. "The other person has to keep the will."_

_I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at him. "Like one of us will die."_

"_I know. But we aren't immortal, Bella," he said, serious. I frowned and put my hand on the side of his face._

"_Don't talk about that. Me nor you are dying anytime soon. I wouldn't allow it," I quietly said. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Edward."_

_He sighed and placed his hand over mine. "You'd have to go on without me. Be strong."_

"_Yeah. But I can't imagine what I'd do without you. I don't think I'd make it. What would you do without-"_

"_Shhh. We aren't talking about dying anymore, Bella. You're not going anywhere, and neither am I."_

Carlisle pulled up to my house. "Go do what you need to. We'll be here."

I got out of the car and slowly walked towards the house. Charlie opened the door before I reached the top step. He quickly ushered me into the house. I didn't like it anymore. I had too many memories here. I glanced over at the couch and gasped at what my mind remembered.

"_Charlie. Bella and I are getting married," Edward smiled brightly. _

"_A little young, aren't you?" he said, shooting an angry look at me. I smiled at him proudly and nodded. He sighed and sat back._

"_Well, I guess if you guys think that it's proper-"_

"_I'll never leave her. Ever. I love her too much. I always will," I looked up at Edward. His face was beaming._

"_Are you happy about this, Bella?" he looked towards me. _

"_Yes. Extremely. I love him, Dad," I smiled brightly, hoping to get him to understand that I was happy. The happiest I've ever been. _

_He was quiet a moment and then smiled at me. "Congratulations, then."_

Charlie came in front of me and gripped my shoulders. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to get the memory out. "Nothing. Just, remembered something."

He stared at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I sighed. "I'm not okay. I'm so far from it. But I'll be fine. I'm gonna stay at the Cullen's tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." I started walking to the door. He came up behind me.

"Bells. You may wanna change your voicemail," he said quietly. I tried not to think of what it was, but failed.

"_Edward. Seriously. How many times have I attempted to make this voicemail and you kept interrupting it?" I laughed, tossing my new voice back and forth in my hands as we sat on his bed. He smiled and kneeled in front of me._

"_Every time except for the third time where I was eating something. But that one was apparently 'too preppy' for you," he smiled. I groaned._

"_Oh well. Now let me do this in peace," I smiled, touching this nose. _

"_Wait! Can I be the beep at least?" he begged. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I love you. Is that a good enough reason?" he smiled. I nodded._

"_Of course. So shhh," I said, pushing the recording button on my phone._

"_Hi! You've reached my cell. Sorry, I can't make it to the phone-"_

_Edward's arms grabbed me in a tight grip. "Because I've got her held hostage!"_

_I laughed. "Edward, stop! Anyway. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." I held the phone out to him._

"_Beep!"_

I shook my head, trying to clear that memory from my mind, also.

"Yeah. I'll do that sometime soon," I mumbled. He stared at me.

"I love you, Bells. Remember that," he told me quietly. I walked out the door.

"Yeah. I know," I said, jogging to the car. I reached the car and took a quick look back. I ultimately regretted it. Charlie stood on the porch. And even in the dim light, I could clearly see the tears running down his face.

"Let's go," I said as I closed the door in the car.

We arrived at the house and I walked slowly up to the front door. I wasn't ready to have all kinds of different memories flood back into my mind when I entered. I knew it would happen, and there was no way around it.

I walked into the large living room and a wave of emotion hit me. I wasn't going to let myself cry. Not yet. I'd save that for later.

I walked forward and saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all sitting on the couch. A football game was playing on the TV, but it was muted. No one was watching it.

"Hey guys," I mumbled quietly. They looked over at me. Each of their eyes were puffy and red. It broke my heart.

Rosalie got up and walked over. She stood in front of me.

"You okay, Bella?" she asked me quietly. I wasn't used to Rosalie being this kind. But this was different.

"No," my voice cracked. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Me neither," she sobbed. I hugged her back.

"Rose. We can't cry. Edward," my voice cracked as I said his name. "Doesn't want us to."

"I know. But it's so hard," she said. Emmett came up and took her out of my arms.

"We're going to bed," he said, helping her up the stairs.

"I'll have some food in the kitchen for anyone who wants some," Esme said as her and Carlisle went into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper had left to their room, leaving me alone in the living room.

I looked up the stairs and took a deep breath. I had to go up there sooner or later.

I walked slowly up the stairs, keeping a tight grip on the rail. As I made it to the landing, I looked down the hallway at the last door.

I slowly walked towards it in a daze. This was going to be hard, but I had to get it done. I had to get that will.

I held the knob tightly, trying to think of any way to get out of this. But I had to. I had to get it. It was part of the promise.

I turned it and walked into the dark room. My eyes started to tear up when I could smell his scent coming from every inch of the dark room. My hand drifted towards the light switch on the wall, not wanting to flip it. I did so, and took a deep intake of breath as I stared at the room. It was exactly the way he left it; clothes on the floor and the bed messy. I walked around slowly, trying not to remember anything but the present.

When I got to his bed stand, I picked up one of the picture frames sitting there. It was of me. One of my senior pictures. I wouldn't take this one. I'd keep it exactly where it was.

I set it back down and picked up the one next to it, tears forming in my eyes. It was us, of course. At prom. He looked so….well, alive. His eyes were shining bright, he was smiling bright, and his arms were holding me tight. I looked plain next to him. I frowned and set it back down. It didn't feel right to take any of these things.

I walked over to his closet and opened it, the scent of his clothes hitting me hard. Tears streamed noiselessly down my face as I reached up to get the safe that contained everything. I backed to his bed and sat down.

The safe was just a small, metal box. I turned the dial until it popped open. I took out his will carefully, and then glanced down at the envelope under it. I set the will behind me on the bed and took out the envelope. On the cover, in Edward's handwriting, was _To Bella. _

I slowly took the letter out, and gasped at what I saw.

* * *

_Okay. Sorry for the cliff. You wanna know what it said? Then REVIEW. (:_

_LAZF._


	4. A Note, Necklace, and Goodbye

_Hey guys! Well, I wanted to post this. This is the second to last chapter. Last chapter does not go up unless i get 26 reviews. Okay? (:_

**_Song for this chapter: Like A Knife-Secondhand Serenade_**

**_DISCLAIMER: not stephenie.  
_**

* * *

_**I know I'm not the best for you**_

_**But promise that you'll stay**_

_**Cause if I watch you go**_

_**You'll see me wastin'**_

_**See me wastin' away**_

_**Because today**_

_**You walked out of my life**_

_**Because today**_

_**You're words cut like a knife**_

_**I'm not livin' this life**_

I gripped at the letter I held in my hands trying not to cry as I read it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this, then I've passed on. I hoped you'd never have to see this letter. That I would pass on before you. But, life has many twists and turns, and apparently, this is what had to happen. I'll miss you. So much. But please. You can't cry, Bella. If I had to ask one thing, it would be that you did not cry over me. I know you'll miss me. Well, I would hope you would. But crying won't bring me back, Bella. But be strong, okay? Be strong. I know it'll be hard, but you've got to think positive. Think of my family. You've got to help them. Think about Charlie, Bella. You've got to be strong for Charlie. Do not follow after me. Isabella Marie Swan, swear that you won't. I know we joked around before, but this is serious. You can't go and kill yourself. You've got too much to live for. It's not your time._

_In the bottom of the safe is a small, velvet bag. Please keep what's in there at all times. Let it remind you of me. Remind you to be strong. Most of all, to remind you that I'm always with you. That, even as I've passed on, we're still inseparable. Even if you marry again, please keep it with you. Do that, and I'll rest in peace._

_Visit my grave once in awhile. Don't cry. Remember the good times. Okay?_

_I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. When I proposed to you, I promised I would love you everyday of forever. I still promise you that. I'll never let go of that promise. You just have to keep yours. _

_I love you. Always._

_Edward_

I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket. I looked in the box, and sure enough, there was a small, purple, velvet case. I opened it and dumped the contents into my hand. I gasped quietly.

It was a shiny, silver necklace with a intensely detailed locket on the end. I held it in my hand, staring at the front. _I love you_, it read. I opened it up and lightly smiled. On one side, it said _Everyday of forever. _On the other side, there was a small picture of him and I. On the back, it said two simple words. _I promise._

I closed the locket and hooked the chain around my neck. I'd never take it off. Never.

I locked up the safe and put it back where it was in his closet. I shut the closet and walked over to get the will. I set it on the bed stand and crawled into his bed. I curled up into a ball under the blankets and cried myself to sleep; one arm wrapped around my stomach, and the other hand clutching the locket tightly.

_**Alice's POV**_

I got out of bed before anyone did the next morning. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I would've gone and got the will myself, but I was aware of the promise he and Bella had made.

Bella. She put on that same fake smile I'd been putting on ever since that day. I didn't even want to know how much pain she was in right now. I mean, I know Edward was my brother, but that was her husband. Her soul. Her life. The bond they had was magical, and for it to be broken so quickly was sickening to think about.

I could hear someone coming down the stairs, Looking over, I saw it was Bella. I smiled weakly. She did, also.

She sat down next to me and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hey, Bella. Sleep well?" I asked her quietly.

She sighed. "No. Not at all. I don't think I slept an hour. It was like, five minutes, then I just woke up. Over and over again. I hate it."

I nodded. I had done the same. I'd slept a few hours, but other than that, Jasper was there to help me when I'd start crying or have a nightmare.

"Same here," I said. I noticed she was wearing the same clothes she'd been wearing since…well, you know.

"Bella? Did you sleep in those clothes?" I asked her as I turned on the TV. She shrugged.

"I don't have anything to change into. And I didn't use any of the stuff upstairs. I didn't feel right looking at his stuff. It was…weird," she mumbled. I would agree. It would be hard before anyone could go up in that room calmly.

"Well, I've got some things you can use," I told her. She shrugged.

"I can get some stuff from Charlie."

That was it of our conversation for now. She just stared blankly at the TV. We both shielded our eyes when they showed the wanted ad for the man who killed Edward.

I had glanced over at her and saw a shiny, silver necklace around her neck that wasn't there before.

"Bella?" I said quietly. She looked over at me, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

She looked down and held it tightly in her hand. "Oh. It was, uh, in a box in Edward's room." she gripped it tighter when she said his name.

"Oh."

"He left a note for me with it," she quietly said.

"What did it say?" I asked quietly. I then added, "You don't have to tell me. I understand that it's a very personal thing."

She looked over at me and smiled weakly. "Just, that he loved me. That he wanted me to be strong."

"We've all gotta be strong. It's gonna be a hard road," I mumbled. She nodded.

"Incredibly hard," she mumbled back.

I could make it.

But could she?

_**Bella's POV**_

The next few days went by relatively fast, despite the sleepless nights. We were all busy in preparation of the funeral. It was set for August 21st. Our one year anniversary.

I had tried to do as much as possible. But it was hard. Because if one thing reminded me of him, I'd loose it. I just wasn't keeping it in anymore. I couldn't help it. When I saw a picture of the flowers we'd be using, I started crying. When someone mentioned what I would wear, I started crying. When we went casket shopping, I had fallen to the floor and cried. Right there in the middle of the store.

In Edward's will, it had said he did not want a black funeral. He wanted people in colorful clothes. That only one item of black could be worn. He also said that I'd have to be the only one wearing blue. I'd gone shopping with Alice the day before the funeral. I'd found a sleeveless, long, light blue dress, and a clear pair of heels that Alice had bought me. I would have black fabric coming off my shoulders and around my arms. And I'd keep the necklace on.

The day of the funeral arrived. Of course, I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. I'd been kept awake by the constant sound of my sobbing and, when I did fall unconscious, I was immediately awoken by a shot in my dreams. It helped to know that relief was soon on its way.

I grabbed the bag of clothes beside the bed when I awoke. As I stretched out my hand, I stopped, noticing the silver ring around my left hand. I had forgotten about it. I guess I was just so used to wearing it. I wondered if Edward would be wearing his. I began to panic. He had to wear it. It was the only tie he had to me now.

I ran down the stairs, freezing at the bottom. Everyone was quietly watching TV. They all looked over at me once they heard me. Esme got up.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she came over to me.

"Will Edward be wearing his wedding ring?" I asked quietly, but frantically. She put her hand on my shoulder and lightly smiled.

"Yes. Don't worry. His hands will be folded on his chest, so you'll be able to see it," she assured me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I went and joined them, sitting by Alice. Everyone stared blankly at the TV.

"Ceremony is soon," Carlisle said, getting up. "We should get ready. Everyone meet back here when you're done."

Everyone went their separate ways quietly. I went back upstairs to Edward's bathroom and quietly got dressed, tears streaming down my face. I didn't even bother putting on makeup. What was the point? I'd cry it off anyway.

Once I made sure my ring was tight and my necklace was secure, I walked out of the bathroom. I waited in the doorway of his room and looked back once more. Hopefully, this would be the last time I saw it. I lightly smiled at the memory that popped up suddenly. Probably one of the best memories I have.

"_Bella? Come here," Edward smiled as he stood in front of his bed. I smiled and walked in front of him._

"_What?" I asked, knotting my fingers in his hair. He smiled and took both of my hands in his._

"_Isabella. I am so in love with you. It's crazy. It's so much different than what people say. Love. And I know I've found it with you. I promise I'll never leave you," he then got down on one knee. I gasped, covering my mouth. Tears formed in my eyes._

"_Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you, everyday of forever. Will you marry me?" his smile and eyes were bright as he opened the ring box in his hand. It was a silver band with a blue diamond on the top, which was surrounded by small crystals. It was beautiful._

"_Of course. Yes. Yes. Yes," I smiled. He smiled my favorite crooked smile as he slipped the ring on. He then grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. Finally, he set me down, holding me tight._

"_I love you, Bella," he whispered. _

"_Not as much as I love you," I whispered back. Then his lips were on mine._

I shut off the light and closed the door. Leaving that memory, and all the rest of them, behind me.

They had a black, sleek limo outside waiting for us. We all got in and I sat next to Alice and Esme. Everyone was quiet. Nobody spoke. But I doubted I was the only one with tears streaming down my face.

There weren't many people at the funeral. Charlie was there. So was Renee and Phil. No one had told me they were coming. Some of our friends from school were there. Billy Black and his son Jacob were there. Jacob looked so sad. Edward was one of his best friends. I should have tried talking to him before the funeral. Make sure he was okay. Edward's cousin's from up in Alaska were here, too. It was a very small funeral.

I would go last in the 'memories' part of the ceremony. Everyone's remarks were quick. Some told about the good times, getting small laughs here and there as we remembered how kind spirited he was. Once it got to his family members, it begun to be about how much they would miss him. I never stopped crying. I was slightly amazed I hadn't just run out of tears.

Finally, it was my turn. I walked up slowly, trying not to notice the casket that was sitting just to the left of the podium. My hands were shaking as I set them atop the wood in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"Edward was the best thing that ever happened to me. I remember when we, uh, first met. It was at school. He did not like me at all. It was so funny. But then he finally admitted he liked me. A lot. It was one of the greatest things," I looked down at everyone. They all had small smiles on their face. "I just can't believe he's gone. It's so hard to think about it. I'm just going to miss him so much. He was the kindest, sweetest, and funniest person I'd ever encountered in my life. I'm so grateful to have him in my life." I reached up and grabbed my locket with one hand. "Edward left me a note saying that he did not want everyone to cry. That he was going to miss us. And right before he passed away, he told me to tell you all that he loves you. Each and everyone one of you."

I glanced over at the casket with tears streaming down my face. I was quiet now. "I love you, Edward. Always have. Always will."

Everyone clapped quietly as I walked down back to my seat. Alice hugged me. "Be strong, girl."

It was time now for everyone to go up and look at him one last time. Again, I was to go last. I wasn't about to make everyone wait while I just stood there.

I was nervous. What would he look like? Would it be the man I knew and love? Or the one that took his last breath right in front of my eyes? Would he be super pale? Or look the same? I would never see his eyes. That's for sure. And that made me sad.

Finally, it was my turn. I slowly got up and walked towards the casket. Everyone behind me was quiet now, except for the occasional sobs. I gripped my locket in my hand as I approached. I took a deep breath and then leaned over the casket.

He looked normal. He looked as if he was sleeping. His face was still pale, though. His hair was in it's usual disarray, and I had the urge to touch it. I surprisingly did not cry. I just smiled lightly as I placed my hand softly on the side of his face.

"Edward," I whispered, half of me expecting him to open his eyes and smile. But he never did. "I'm going to miss you. So much. You have no idea. I know you don't want me to cry, but, I can't help it. I miss you, Edward. You've taken my whole soul and mind with you. I just, what am I supposed to do, Edward! I can't live a life without you. There's nothing to wake up to. You aren't there to make me happy when I'm sad, hold me when I cry, protect me when I'm scared. Edward, I can't do this. I just can't."

Crying, I took his hand and leaned closer. "I wore the necklace. I'll never take it off. Ever. Even if I die. I'll never take it off," I took a deep breath, not ready to say goodbye. "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Don't ever forget that. Never. I'll never stop missing you."

I then leaned down and placed one last kiss upon his forehead. I then leaned next to his ear.

"I love you, Edward. And I'll join you soon."

* * *

_Alrighty. There you go. Rememer. **26 reviews **and the last chapter goes. up. _

_Tata!_

_LAZF  
_


	5. The End

_Alrighty. So I'm a nice person. I'm going to Cedar Point tomorrow and I'm excited so I decided to post this before I left. Well, let it be known, **this is my first ever multi fanfic that I have completed.** Yey team! (: Well, everyone review please. (: _

_And who knows? I had tons of other ideas in my mind as I wrote this, so maybe there will be sequels, or little tid-bits added on. (:_

_Thanks again you guys!_

_**Disclaimer: not stephenie.**_

_**Song for this chapter: Wiskey Lullaby  
**_

* * *

_**She put that bottle to her head**_

_**And pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger.**_

_**Then the strength she had to get up off her knees.**_

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow**_

_**Clingin' to his picture for dear life**_

_**We laid her next to him, beneath the willow.**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

The burial went quickly and smoothly. The pastor, Angela Weber's father, said the same, normal things. I guess to the outside world, it was just another death. Just another funeral. But to us, to me, it was something entirely different. The thing keeping this world spinning was gone.

He was buried under a large oak tree in the Forks cemetery. After everyone put their flowers on, they left. The sky was getting dark, and I was the only one still here. I had been here alone for hours. I just sat there and cried. I had a single, red rose that I still hadn't put on yet.

"I miss you," I whispered, looking at a picture of him that somebody had left. The picture continued smiling.

"I hope you see how miserable you've made me," I mumbled. I looked up at the large stone that was marking his grave. It said his name, and the dates he lived and died. Next to it was my name, my birthday, and a blank spot.

"I'll fill that spot soon. I promise," I whispered.

It kind of scared me. The whole killing myself thing. I knew I'd be terrified when it was really time to do it. But I had to do it. Otherwise, the life ahead would be useless.

I just had to think of when to do it. I wanted it to be soon, though. I couldn't take a long time. Or I would just be hurting myself further.

Tomorrow night. I'd do it then.

I heard someone walking towards me a few minutes later. I quickly wiped away my tears and looked behind me. Alice's slim figure was walking towards me. She was holding a yellow daisy in her hands, and had dark glasses on.

I stood up. "Hey, Alice."

She stopped in front of me and took her glasses off. "Wanna wear these?"

I shook my head. "No. No."

She slipped them back on and walked over to the grave. I stood next to her.

"I'm gonna miss him," she said, putting her flower down. "Everything won't be the same."

I sighed. "I know. It's just…never, ever, going to be the same."

We stood there in silence for awhile, just staring at the grave. Neither of us wanted to leave.

Finally, Alice turned to me. "We gotta go, Bella. It's getting late. Meet me at the car, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there. Just give me a second. Please?"

She nodded and walked towards her car. I kneeled down next to the grave.

"This is pretty much it, isn't it? It's gonna be all over soon. I'll be in your arms once again. Just make it through tonight. Okay, Edward?" I whispered, making sure Alice wouldn't hear. I set down the rose on the very top.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you," I said, backing away. Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want to leave. But I had to. Finally, I turned my back on the grave and ran away from it as fast as I could.

I slept horribly that night. I tossed and turned, trying to think of a clean way to end my life. Poison? No. I don't have any. Hanging? Too cliché. Fire? Oh, no.

Gun? It's extremely cliché, but it would work. Loud and messy. Would they come looking for me as soon as they heard the shot? Of course. Or they could just think it was a replay of that horrid night?

It dawned on me. Gun was appropriate. He went out with a gun. So would I.

I'd have to get a hold of Charlie's, though. He always hung it up.

_I was old enough to know not to shoot it, and not depressed enough to shoot myself._

That's what I used to think. That's what he thinks.

Charlie. I'd be letting him down. It would hurt him the most. I was the only family he had. But I can't just put on a fake smile for the rest of my life.

I waited till the sun was up enough until I could go downstairs. I wasn't going to just sit downstairs in the dark.

Although it sounded reasonable.

No one was in the living room when I went down. The sun had come up a bit, so the light was flooding into the room. I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. The house felt so…empty now. Like the light was gone, even though the sun was shining through.

I looked to the left and saw the remote sitting next to me. I picked it up. It would give me something to do.

I turned it on and flipped through the channel's absentmindedly. Nothing was catching my interest. I finally stopped on some talk show. Might as well listen to other people's problems. Try to run away from mine.

"We have a few teenage girls who are here today. Depression is our main concern for them," the lady on the show said. I groaned. Great.

"Our first girl's name is Kayla. Depression has pushed her so far as to try to kill herself," my eyes perked up. How did it go? How did she do it? Where was she?

"Well," the girl began. "My boyfriend broke up with me. My mom keeps drinking. And my dad is out of the picture. I was just sick of it. I overdosed. It didn't work. My mom found me in time."

I guess I wasn't the only one with problems in this world, but mine are worse then this.

"So what if he broke up with you," I mumbled. "You look like the kind who bounces right back up and sleeps with the very next guy you see. At least he didn't die."

"Who are you talking to?" a voice from behind said. I jumped and turned around. Emmett was standing behind me, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhm, nothing. No one," I said, muting the TV. He smiled and came to sit next to me.

"Anything you wanna talk about, little sis?" he asked, taking the remote and turning it to a game.

"Is that live?" I changed the subject.

"No. Replay. Talk, girl," he smiled.

"Just," I took a breath. "Everything, really. He's gone, Em. It's hard."

He nodded. "I understand you, Bella. It's not gonna be the same. But hey, we've all got each other."

_Minus one. _"Yeah. True."

We stayed on the couch until everyone else woke up. Alice was the last to wake up, and I needed to talk to her. I waited patiently until she came down the stairs. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Alice? Can you take me home for a second? I need to get some things," I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes," she said, running back up the stairs.

We drove to Charlie's in silence. He would still be sleeping, since it was the weekend. He slept in on the weekends.

She parked outside the house and I walked up to the house. My hands were sweating. What if Charlie was awake? What if he some how needed the gun today?

I just had to pray he didn't. That would throw off my plan and everyone would know what I wanna do.

I opened the door and all the lights were off. I looked on the key hook and saw that his keys were gone. I walked over to the kitchen and looked into the garage. Charlie's car was gone.

Okay. He was gone. Fishing? It was Saturday. And he left early, so he planned to be there all day. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked up to my room to grab some kind of bag so Alice wouldn't be suspicious. I put a towel in the bag to make it look like I had clothes in there. Finally, I grabbed a framed picture of him I had on my bed stand and shoved that in the bag, too.

I took one last look back at my room and then sighed. This would be the last time I'd see this house. The last time I'd be in this room. I shut my eyes tightly at the memories that were implanted in my mind.

I turned towards the door and walked out, going back down the stairs. I walked into the living room and looked up where Charlie hung his gun belt.

And it was there.

I reached up, my hand shaking, and unhooked it from the belt. The bullets were already in the gun. I quickly unloaded them and dropped them in the bag. I then stared at the weapon in my hand.

This is what killed my husband only a few short days ago. This is what will take me back to the person I love.

I shuttered and shoved it deep in the bag. I then took a deep breath, wiped my tears, and walked out the front door.

As I got in the car, Alice eyed my bag.

"What did you get?" she asked, starting the car.

"Just some things," I said, praying she'd change the subject. She started driving the opposite way.

"Do you mind if we stop by the cemetery?" she asked quietly. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. That's okay," I mumbled.

When we arrived, we both were quiet as we stood there, looking down at the stone. It was silent, except for the wind and a lady across the cemetery crying.

"Just thought we'd stop by, Eddy," Alice said quietly, half smiling at the nickname.

"We miss you," I mumbled.

_I miss you guys, too._

I froze. Did I just hear….

"Did you hear that?" I asked Alice. She looked at me.

"Hear what?" she replied slowly.

"Never mind."

"Well," Alice turned towards the car. "I'm going back to the car. Come back when you're done."

I watched her until she was a far enough distance away. I turned my back to her.

"Edward?" I called out quietly.

_Right here, Bella._

He walked out from behind the tree. I gasped. It wasn't a ghost. It was a solid figure. He was smiling brightly.

"Edward," I breathed. I knew he wasn't real. But it was Edward. Ghost or imagination.

_How are you, Bella? _

He held out his hand.

I smiled and walked to him. I took it.

"Horrible. But a lot better now that I'm with you," I smiled. He walked me behind the large tree, out of Alice's eyes.

_I'm sorry I had to leave you. But look, I'm still with you._

I frowned. "But I still miss you. Terribly. Why'd you leave me so quickly?"

He frowned.

_Life's confusing sometimes, love. _

I frowned. He pulled me into his embrace. He felt so…so _real._

"It always happens to the good people," I mumbled into his soft, warm chest.

_I know, love. I know. But, if you just keep wearing that necklace, I'll always be with you. Always. _

I held him tighter. "I promise. I'll never take it off."

He pulled away from me so he could stare into my eyes.

_Bella. You've gotta be strong. Please. For me. I know what's in that car, Isabella. Remember what we talked about? In that note? I told you to swear that you wouldn't hurt yourself._

As much as it hurt me, I pulled away completely from him. He stared at me, his eyes furious.

"Edward. I can't live without you," I said.

_You can't kill yourself, Isabella! You have to make it without me! _

Tears were streaming down my face. I clutched my stomach with my arms.

"I'm going now, Edward. I'll see you later tonight. I promise," I cried, and started walking.

_Isabella Marie Swan! Don't do it! If you love me, you'll listen to me._

I froze and closed my eyes. I turned around to him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. More than anything else in the world. Please. Just let me go," I cried, and ran towards Alice's car.

I was nervous all throughout dinner that night. All I could think about was that small bag sitting up on Edward's bed. What it contained. What it would do. Alice had noticed my hands shaking at dinner, but I told her I was okay.

After dinner, I spent time with the whole family in the living room. We all sat and watched a movie. Finally, the movie was done. Everyone was leaving to their rooms.

"Goodnight everyone," I called as I went up the stairs. They all looked up at me.

"Night," the all said in unison. I stared down at the people I was about to leave.

"I-I love you all," I said, and then turned and ran.

I went into Edward's room and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and took out my cell phone. I punched in my house's number and put it to my ear.

_Hello?_

"Hey, Dad. It's me."

_Oh, hey Bells. What's up? How are you?_

I sighed. "I'm alright. Just about to go to sleep. Just thought I'd call and say goodnight," I said, trying not to cry.

_Oh. Okay, Bella. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call._

I closed my eyes tightly. "I know, Dad. Well, goodnight."

_Goodnight, Bella. I love you, honey._

I tried not to let my voice crack as I said my last words to my father.

"I love you, Dad," I said, and then hung up the phone.

I threw my phone across the room. No need for it now.

I sat there, thinking, shaking. Should I just do this now? Or would a note be needed?

Yes. I should at least leave a note to explain. I leaned over and grabbed a pen and paper out of Edward's bed stand. I set the paper on the picture frame that was sitting there, too, and begun writing.

_To everyone,_

_I'm sorry this had to happen. I just…I was so miserable. I can't live a life without Edward. He was my everything, and now there is absolutely no reason to live. I'm going to miss every single one of you. Thanks to everyone who helped me make it to today. I just won't be able to make it anymore, you guys. _

_I'm making this short. I'm anxious for relief. Just remember. I love every single one of you. Please, bury me with my locket on. Please. If you do anything, please let me have this locket around my neck. And my wedding ring on. Please._

_I love you guys. So much. I just needed to be with Edward._

_Bella._

I folded up the letter and put it right next to me. I set the picture frame back on the table and then reached for my bag.

It was nice to think that I would be gone in a few short moments, but also terrifying. I just had to get it done. And quickly.

I took out the gun, my hands shaking violently, and placed it on my lap. I then reached in and grabbed the bullets in the bag. I slowly loaded them in the gun. It was complicated since I was shaking so badly. I then set the gun down and reached in to get the picture of Edward in my bag. I scooted to the end of the bed, my legs dangling off the edge. Tears were streaming silently down my face and I hugged the picture to my chest tightly. As tightly as I could. I then picked up the gun and placed the barrel to my temple and closed my eyes.

"Edward," I cried, shaking violently. "I love you so much. I knew that wasn't you today. It was my imagination. But I have to do this. I'll be with you. Just remember, Edward. I'll join you soon."

I put my finger on the trigger, and tightly closed my eyes.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

A shot rang out that probably the whole town of Forks could hear.

And I was with Edward once again.

* * *

_There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!_

_Review!_

_LAZF, over and out!  
_


	6. Bonus: Shocking Results

_Hey everyone! Since I loved this story so much, I just had to write a bonus chapter. Someone had given me the idea. How about a chapter from Alice's POV??? Well, here you are! _

_I want to thank you all again for following along with this story. You guys rock!_

**_Disclaimer: Not Stephenie.  
_**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter! **

**ALL HUMAN**

**Alice's POV**

It didn't take us long to realize what had happened.

I mean, we should have noticed something was wrong. She was acting so…different that night. I mean, we'd all been acting different, but she was acting way different. We should have been supportive. Helped her. But I doubted anything would have helped her. She was too broken.

We were sitting in the living room Doing nothing, really. I sat in Jasper's lap while he was flipping through the channels on the TV. Emmett and Rosalie were keeping to themselves, and so were Carlisle and Esme. I sighed.

"We can't keep moping around. He didn't want us to," I said quietly. Jasper's arms tightened around me.

"Well," Carlisle started. "It's going to be hard-"

A shot rang out through the house. It sounded close. Like it was outside.

"Get on the ground!" Carlisle yelled. We all dove to the floor.

"Wait!" I remember with alarm. "what about Bella?"

"She'll be okay," Carlisle tried to assure me. We sat there, waiting for something else to happen. But nothing did.

"Stay down," Carlisle whispered, getting up. He walked around the windows slowly, checking to see if anyone was out there. I couldn't help but worry why Bella hadn't said anything…

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Jasper, getting out of his arms. I walked up the stairs, trying not to seem nervous. I walked down the hall and as soon as I was out of the view of my family, I sprinted down the stairs.

As I closed in on her door, I knew I wasn't going to find what I wanted. It just felt…weird.

I took a deep breath as I pushed open the door into the room.

The room was dark, except for the faint light coming from the bed stand. I looked over and could see Bella's phone on the floor flashing. I ignored that and walked in all the way.

Bella was laying on her side in Edward's bed. I walked slowly towards the bed. The room was uncomfortably quiet, and I didn't like it.

As I neared, I could see what had happen.

Her eyes were closed. In one hand, she has a picture of my brother. In the other, she had a gun.

And there was a lot of blood.

I threw my hand over my mouth and gagged, stumbling back until I fell to the ground.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, my eyes starting to water. "Carlisle, hurry! Please! Help!"

I heard him bounding up the stairs. I turned and crawled out the door into the hallway. Carlisle came running past me.

"Oh my god," I heard Carlisle say. "No one come in here. Go downstairs."

I stood up, gripping the rail. Jasper met me at the top of the stairs and scooped me up in his arms. I tried to push the dark images from my mind, but they wouldn't budge. They just stayed there. I couldn't think of anything else but Bella's limp body.

"Oh my god," I said, crying into his chest. He attempted to sooth me, but it didn't work. Nothing could get rid of the image burned into my mind.

Jasper carried me down the stairs and out onto the porch. He held me close to his chest, his lips near my ear.

"Fresh air," he managed to say. I tried to slow my breathing.

"T-Thanks," I whispered. "Oh, god, Jasper, how did I not see it?"

"Alice, there was nothing we could've done," he tried to sooth me. I shook my head.

"We could have stopped her. Something. Oh, it's all my fault," I cried. "I took her to her house. She got the gun. I should've gone in with her."

Jasper was quiet. He didn't say anything else; he just held me close.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. Jasper was content on rocking me back and forth while I cried. I couldn't stop.

In the distance, I could hear sirens. Carlisle must've called 911.

"I hope they didn't send Charlie," I said quietly.

A moment later, an ambulance and two police cars came around the corner. Jasper pulled me up to make room for the paramedics. The police came up behind them. My heart broke. Charlie.

"Alice," he said, coming up in front of me. "Alice, what happen?"

"Maybe we should take this down at the station," the other officer said.

"We'll be down there waiting, Chief Swan," Jasper said, leading me towards the garage. He walked me to Carlisle's Mercedes and sat me down in the back.

"I'm going to go get everyone else, okay?" he cupped the side of my face. "It's going to be okay, Alice."

I closed my eyes and nodded. He kissed my forehead and shut the door, jogging off towards the door. I pulled my knees up on the seat and wrapped my arms around my legs. I buried my face in my knees and cried.

How would we get over this? First, my brother dies. Then my sister; my best friend, dies. And what I saw….I'll never get that image out of my head. Therapy wouldn't work. Time would stitch up the wounds, but they would still bleed.

What did we do to deserve this?

_**At the Police Station**_

"Okay. What happened?" Charlie asked us.

We were all crowded in a small room. Charlie and his partner were on one side, the rest of us on the other. Everyone was looking at me for the answer. Of course. I knew the most. Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Okay. Well," I started, taking a deep breath. "We had just gotten done with dinner. And we were just hanging out, watching TV. Bella was acting extremely strange that night. Shaking and stuff. She said goodnight and went upstairs. Next thing we hear, there was a shot. And I went up…and you know the rest," I whispered.

"Did you guys stop by the house?" he asked. I nodded.

"She said she needed clothes," I whispered. He turned to his partner.

"She took my gun," he said quietly. Then he put his face in his hands.

"God. I can't believe she did this," he said quietly. "It's not like her at all."

"She missed him, Charlie," Esme said quietly. He nodded.

"Well, you all can go now. Carlisle, we'll do the autopsy tomorrow?" Charlie said, getting up. Carlisle nodded.

"That works."

That night was long. No one slept. Everyone cried.

The next day, Carlisle went to the hospital for the autopsy. The rest of us started funeral planning, again. It was harder a second time.

Carlisle came home that night. He had a weird look on his face. We didn't think much of it.

That night, after dinner, we were all in the living room. Carlisle took the remote and muted the TV.

"Everyone, I've got something to share with you all," he said quietly. We all looked at him.

"What?" we said simultaneously. He took a deep breath.

"We found some shocking results today after the autopsy."

What could be more shocking then what happen. I mean, really. He looked around us once more.

"She was pregnant."

* * *

_It's short. But hey, it's bonus. _

_Happy New Years!!!!!_

_LAZF  
_


End file.
